


No

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Series [23]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Elia lives, F/F, F/M, Jaehaerys is Jon real name, Lyanna Lives, R plus L equals J, Rhaegar Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Elia isn't mad at Lyanna.





	

Title: No

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Series: none

Pairings: Lyanna/Rhaegar, Rhaegar/Elia, and Elia/Lyanna.

Characters: Jon Snow, Jaehaerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark, Elia Martell, Rhaenys Targaryen, Aegon VI Targaryen, and Rhaegar Targaryen.

Summary: Elia isn't mad at Lyanna.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

“How long are you going to stand there Lyanna?”

Lyanna Stark didn't speak as she gently pressed the door open to Aegon’s nursery. Her eyes focused on baby Aegon first with his short silver hair, and bright purple eyes as he stared at her with his childish innocence. Rhaenys didn't say anything as she simply watched as she held onto her mother skirt. Rhaenys resembled Elia more with her dark hair, her fair skin only showing her father’s darkish purple eyes.

“Jaehaerys.” Elia stated as she continued to sit in her chair holding baby Aegon as she sucked from her breast.

Lyanna nodded as she straighten up to her height as she turned Jaehaerys around to face his half brother and sister. “Bring him to me?” Elia asked as she shifted Aegon to accept Jaehaerys in her other arm. Lyanna hesitated as she stiffen, he arms immediately tightening around Jaehaerys.

“He's-”

“My husband son. Your son. Rhaenys and Aegon brother. My child.” Elia stated.

Lyanna took a deep breath before entering the nursery with Jaehaerys in her arms. Gently she placed Jaehaerys in Elia arm as she kneeled to watch her son. Elia smiled as she turned towards Rhaenys, who simply stared. “Daddy.” Aegon whined, and Elia gently motioned towards Lyanna. Lyanna Stark immediately moved to hold Aegon burping the child as she held him against her chest.

“Yes, sweetheart. He looks like daddy.” Elia whispered. Jaehaerys was a perfect blend of Rhaegar and Lyanna. His dark curls like Lyanna framed his beautiful face. Jaehaerys looked truly like a Stark but as his eyes opened Elia breath caught in her throat.

Purple eyes. His eyes were purple, the exact same of Rhaegar. His father, her children's father. Her husband, and Lyanna's lover.

He was Rhaegar, and Lyanna child.  
He was her child.  
He was their child.

“He's beautiful.” Elia whispered as the tears fell from her eyes.

“I am sorry, Elia.”

“You fell in love with Rhaegar and he did with you. It's a story I experienced just as you did.”

“Yes but he's your husband. Are you truly not angry at me?” Lyanna asked as she glanced down at baby Aegon who was watching baby Jaehaerys.

“No.” Lyanna wanted to ask more but how Elia spoke she couldn't. Her word was enough, it was a enough to make Lyanna find comfort.


End file.
